One last goodbye
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Después de la muerte de Hikari, Taichi se encuentra devastado, carcomido por el dolor y la culpa, ¿habrá algo o alguien capaz de aliviar su dolor?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de_ Digimon_ me pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fic contiene: muerte de un personaje, incesto, levísimas insinuaciones sexuales y muchas situaciones extrañas y retorcidas, sino te gusta este tipo de temáticas _vade retro_, en serio.

* * *

><p>"<em>A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd<em>"

Alphonse de Lamartine

* * *

><p>Taichi mantenía sus ojos achocolatados fijos en el techo de su habitación. Después de que el funeral terminara, el joven moreno, sin avisar a sus padres, se encerró en el cuarto que antes <em>compartía<em> con su hermana Hikari, ahora era solo suya, ya no existía una compañera de habitación.

El moreno se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la cama de _su_ hermana, aún llevaba el traje negro que usó durante las exequias. Mientras sus ojos estudiaban con falsa fascinación el techo del cuarto, su mente se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Él sabía muy bien que era culpable de la muerte de su hermana, aunque sus padres insistían con vehemencia que no era cierto.

_Flash Back_

–_¡Onii-chan! ¡Mira mi vestido nuevo! –. Hikari entró corriendo a la sala, en donde Taichi se encontraba viendo la televisión._

_Al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención ya que estaba absorto con la pantalla brillante, la castaña se paró frente al muchacho y dio un giro con gracia natural, este hecho ocasionó que el blanco vestido de seda que llevaba puesto se agitara como si danzara junto a Hikari._

_Pero el dulce espectáculo no afectó en lo más mínimo a Taichi, estaba más ocupado tratando de volver a mirar la televisión._

–_Podrías quitarte, no me dejas ver el partido._

_Tras escuchar esas rudas palabras, los ojos de Hikari se llenaron de lágrimas que terminaron por deslizarse por su tersa piel._

–_¡Tonto! _– _La castaña gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego salir del apartamento con un azote en la puerta._

–_Llorona _–. _Murmuró Taichi mientras volvía centrarse en el partido que estaba viendo._

_Horas después, el moreno recibió una fatal noticia: su hermana sufrió un accidente de tránsito, no sobrevivió._

_Fin flash back_

Sí, él creía que era el único culpable. Si tan solo le hubiera prestado más atención, tal vez Hikari estaría en estos momentos acompañándolo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de espantar aquellos dolorosos pensamientos. Los agonizantes rayos anaranjados y rojos del anochecer inundaban la habitación, delineando el perfil del joven. Pero ni siquiera esa calidez aliviaba la culpa que carcomía su ser. No derramó ninguna lágrima, no porque no tuviera ganas de llorar, sino porque sentía que su llanto no era digno de Hikari.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, sus parpados empezaron a volverse pesados y una agradable sensación de adormecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sumergiéndose en un profundo y tendido sueño.

Luego de permanecer en un estado de inconsciencia en la que no tuvo ningún sueño en particular, se despertó de golpe, abrumado por un sentimiento que no supo identificar. Lo primero que vio fue una oscuridad total, ya era de noche. Con un amargo sabor recorriéndole la boca y un leve dolor de cabeza, se despabiló haciendo algunos estiramientos con sus brazos. No le extrañó que ninguno de sus padres lo hayan despertado, de seguro su padre estaría borracho y su madre seguiría llorando en algún rincón del departamento. Se fijó en su reloj de pulsera, eran las 3:00 AM, había dormido mucho pero no se sentía de ninguna manera descansado.

Mientras su vista se acostumbrada a la oscuridad que cubría al cuarto, como un velo negro, reparó en una figura parada frente al enorme ventanal de _su_ habitación. Confundido, Taichi prendió la lámpara que se encontraba colgada a su lado, Hikari solía prender aquella luz cuando quería leer algún libro o cuando no podía dormir, ya que le tenía pánico a la oscuridad.

Lo que la luz mostró hizo que el corazón del moreno se detuviera por un leve instante. En medio de la penumbra, la frágil figura de su hermana menor, Hikari, se podría vislumbrar como un doloroso espejismo.

Taichi se frotó los ojos con sus manos para comprobar si el sopor del sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero Hikari continuaba ahí, parada frente a él. El moreno la estudió con descaro para verificar si su presencia era real, porque simplemente era imposible que su hermana esté en su habitación. Ella estaba muerta, enterrada en el seno de la tierra.

Pero aún así, Hikari estaba ahí, contra toda lógica posible. La castaña llevaba un elegante vestido negro, Taichi recordó que ella fue enterrada con dicho vestido. En su cuello llevaba un silbato blanco, era su mayor tesoro (porque fue un obsequio de su hermano) y se lo llevó a la tumba, literalmente.

Mientras su hermano se encontraba congelado por la sorpresa del inesperado encuentro, Hikari se encontraba observándolo imperturbablemente, su rostro lánguido mostraba una misteriosa sonrisa que, a simple vista, aparentaba felicidad.

–Hikari –. Finalmente el castaño logró articular una palabra.

Tras escuchar su nombre, la muchacha se acercó a su hermano, con pasos lentos y silenciosos, la suave luz de la lámpara delineaba su femenina figura.

A medida que Hikari se acercaba, Taichi la pudo observar mejor, la piel de su hermana estaba pálida, de un blanco puro, como si no tuviera ni una gota de sangre. Sus ojos castaños, que antes irradiaban alegría, se encontraban opacos y sin vida, tenía una mirada vacía que contrastaba con su sonrisa.

Entonces, Taichi entró en pánico, trató de escapar pero no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían, tampoco podía gritar, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, Hikari colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas del moreno, acariciándolas suavemente y con velada adoración, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Taichi descubrió que las manos de su hermana estaban frías como el viento de invierno, y ya no eran suaves como antaño, ahora eran rasposas. Pero aquellas caricias lograron apaciguar su miedo ya que en ellas reconoció a su hermana. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos.

De manera repentina Hikari detuvo las caricias, observó con atención al moreno, era más alto que ella, después de todo era su hermano mayor.

El muchacho seguía con los ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a abrirlos tenía miedo de que toda esa situación fuera una alucinación ocasionada por el duelo o, peor aún, un sueño. De repente, sintió un par de delgados brazos envolviendo su cuello, con mucha delicadeza, abrió los ojos. Hikari lo estaba abrazando, pero este abrazo era muy diferente a los que solían darse cuando ella aún estaba viva, era más íntimo. La frágil joven había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho del castaño. Las fosas nasales de Taichi percibieron un aroma a flores marchitas y tierra húmeda, procedentes de los castaños cabellos de Hikari.

Se mantuvieron unidos en ese abrazo durante varios minutos, en completo silencio. Taichí descubrió que Hikari no respiraba, no podía sentir ninguna clase de respiración o suspiros contra su pecho, pero no quiso ahondar en el asunto, estaba demasiado adormecido por el abrazo, como si fuera una especie de medicina que lo hacía olvidar de todos sus problemas.

Hikari se separó un poco de su hermano, solo para observarlo. El moreno distinguió en la mirada vacía de la joven un leve atisbo de felicidad, parecía más genuina que su autómata sonrisa. Se observaron durante eternos segundos, incluso en esa decadente apariencia Taichi encontró a su hermana más bella que nunca, ese pensamiento lo turbó levemente pero solo unos instantes, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de pensar en Hikari, en esos momentos solo quería prestar atención a ella.

–Te quiero –. Murmuró el moreno mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Hikari contra el suyo, sintiendo con agrado las formas femeninas de su hermana, después de todo ya era toda una mujer.

Entonces, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Los labios de Hikari eran fríos como el mismo hielo, sin embargo Taichi pudo sentir mucha calidez en ellos. El beso era casto, los movimientos de los labios eran leves y suaves. Pero, para Taichi, en sus diecisiete años de vida, ese era el beso más erótico que había recibido, ninguna de sus novias lo había besado así.

Automáticamente las manos del moreno empezaron a dar delicadas caricias por la espalda de Hikari, ella, como respuesta, se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano mientras aceleraba el ritmo del beso.

Taichi empezó a sentir como los pantalones le empezaban a resultar muy apretados. Tomó de las caderas a la castaña y la presionó contra su entrepierna para que sintiera el efecto que le causaba. Pero, repentinamente Hikari rompió el beso, para consternación de su hermano.

Con mucha parsimonia, aún con los brazos rodeando el cuello del moreno, Hikari posó sus fríos labios en el oído de Taichi y susurró: –Adiós, Onii-chan.

La oscuridad invadió los ojos del muchacho sumergiéndolo en la inconsciencia.

Los melodiosos cantos de las avecillas mañaneras despertaron a Taichi, se encontraba aún recostado en la cama de Hikari. Los rayos de sol inundaban su habitación, llenándola de luz. En cuanto el moreno abrió sus ojos achocolatados por completo, un terrible dolor de cabeza lo atacó. Entonces recordó todo lo que vivió la pasada noche. Su vista buscó con rapidez la figura de su hermana pero, como sospechaba, no la encontró. Lanzó un suspiro decepcionado, pero extrañamente sentía su estado anímico mucho mejor que el día de ayer, si bien aún le dolía la muerte de su hermana, la culpa ya no le atormentaba el corazón.

Salió de la cama de un saltó, dispuesto a darse una ducha, quería sacarse de una vez por todas el incomodo traje negro.

"_Debió ser un sueño"._ Pensó mientras lanzaba un suspiro, aunque debía admitir que fue el sueño más extraño de toda su vida, hasta se lo podría considerar un sueño erótico incestuoso demasiado real para el gusto de Taichi.

Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en su escritorio. La sorpresa, como una ola violenta, se apoderó de Taichi. Ahí, sobre el escritorio se encontraba un silbato blanco que brillaba bajo las caricias del sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Un fic muy extraño ¿no? Pero que se le puede hacer me encanta la pareja TaichixHikari (¡No me juzguen! ¡No me odien por eso! :p) y debido a que existen pocos fics sobre esta pareja, puse mi granito de arena para contribuir a ese fandom en particular.<strong>

**Debido a que ya se acerca **_**Halloween **_**y la **_**Fiesta de Todos los Santos**_** decidí hacer un fic un tanto misterioso y sobrenatural para celebrar estas fiestas, las historias con estos elementos son simplemente exquisitas, en especial en estas fechas :D**

**Pienso que este es el fic más peculiar que haya escrito, de hecho cuando una amiga leyó esta historia pensó que había necrofilia (¿?). Pero pienso que un buen escritor tiene que experimentar con muchos estilos y temáticas, en lo personal disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia, me salió natural. En fin, ya no los torturo con mis divagaciones personales.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
